Corazón de gitana
by Mickz
Summary: Porque que seamos parte de algo, no quiere decir que nos guste serlo... el summary es horrible pero lean
1. Prologó

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras… estoy triste por la partida de la página de Vistoria, pero aun así continuare escribiendo. No me rendiré ante nada, mis ideales son claros y los cumpliré… No dejare ganar a las innombrables, no me importan los reviews, lo hago porque no bajare los brazos, y por las pocas que me apoyan. Sin más mi fic.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí es mía, hago esto con el fin de entretener.

* * *

Corazón de Gitana

(Prologó)

No entiendo, no entiendo y simplemente no entiendo. Porque debo vivir atrapada en este estupido palacio, ya ni siquiera veo a mis padres, sólo a esa odiosa institutriz "_Tenten, una_ _princesa no juega con armas, compórtate"_ o "_¡Tenten, no debes practicar tiro al blanco con los jarrones de la casa!" _parece que lo único que sabe hacer es regañarme.

Estoy cansada de esta vida, ¿Es acaso que mi único deber es casarme? Al parecer así piensa mi padre, hace unas horas, mientras cenábamos, me dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo "_Hija, te hemos comprometido con un joven noble_, _te casaras dentro de dos meses"_ ¡¿Y que se supone que debía decir?Seguramente otra joven noble ya estaría feliz de la vida, pero yo no, no soy como esas princesitas tontas que en lo único que piensan es en un marido de la realeza, si me llagara a casar siembre quise que fuera por amor, aunque eso evidentemente no pasara, además tengo otras preocupaciones. Desde niña me han educado para ser una "buena esposa" cosa que me aburre de sobre manera, sin mencionar que mi tejido y bordado son un desastre y quemo la comida la mayor parte de las veces.

Lo que mi familia no sabe es que yo, Tenten Ama, soy una guerrera, cuando era niña tomaba los libros de batalla de mi padre y los estudiaba, a tal punto que ahora a mis 17 años, supero a los mejores soldados de mi padre pero eso nunca se podrá saber porque según las tontas reglas "_Las jóvenes de la nobleza no deben aprender las artes de la guerra" _entre otras tantas cosas que se supone no debo saber.

Como desearía no ser princesa, ni duquesa, ni siquiera ser parte de la nobleza, sólo una chica más, una gitana seria perfecta, libre de ir de a donde ella lo desee, sin reglas, sin ataduras, sin estudiar esos tediosos manuales, sin matrimonios arreglados…

Pero no, esa no es mi vida y tampoco lo será, no me a trevo a huir porque eso le causaría un gran dolor a mis padres y no soy capaz de hacerlos sufrir aún si para que ellos sean felices yo deba estar casada con… ¡diablos! Olvide su nombre, creo que comenzaba con "N".

En fin supongo que lo sabré mañana, después de todo mañana conoceré a mi "queridísimo" prometido. Será un largo día.

* * *

Bien, que les parece, es mi primer longfic, las continuaciones tratare de hacerlas cada viernes o sábado, no diré nada más, sólo dejen reviews y háganme muy feliz

Mickz


	2. La llegada

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras aquí traigo la continuación de mi fic, agradezco sus reviews que, para ser sincera, fueron más de los que esperaba.

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad pero la historia me pertenece.

* * *

La llegada…

Son las 6:00 am aquí en la villa, estoy obligada a levantarme temprano para prepararme a conocer a mi futuro esposo, la verdad desearía desaparecer, que esta no sea mi realidad pero para mi desgracia esos tontos anhelos no serán posibles.

Acabo de salir de asearme, no me gusta eso de tener doncellas, como si yo fuera una niña que no sabe higienizarse por sí sola, a veces me pregunto si alguien de la aristocracia tiene algo de autosuficiencia.

─ Señorita Tenten, ¿necesita ayuda? ─ Una de las doncellas de mi hermana llama a mi dormitorio

─ No, muchas gracias ─ Luego la oigo alejarse

Como ya he dicho antes, no me agrada tener doncellas, ni damas de compañía, ni nada por el estilo, pero mi hermana es todo lo contrario, vive de su aspecto personal y sus vestidos y joyas. A pesar de ser hermanas somos demasiado distintas, ella es más parecida a mi madre, si bien ambas tienen gran belleza nunca las he visto preocuparse por algo que no sean ellas, barias veces he pensado que no pertenezco a esto, desde que tengo memoria mi madre nunca ha sido afectuosa para conmigo, más bien siempre me a tratado con desprecio y desvalorizándome a comparación con mi hermana.

Mi hermana es, como decirlo, un ser con menos inteligencia que una babosa, se que es mi familia y es cruel pero no puedo evitar pensarlo. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas tener una "relación amistosa de hermanas" como solía decir mi padre ante la antipática expresión que ponía mi madre, eran un completo desastre.

Flash Back

Hace unos once años atrás me encontraba en el jardín junto a mi hermanita de unos cinco años.

─ ¿A qué jugamos Shion? ─ Le pregunte a mi hermana.

Ella me miro soberbia con una sonrisita altanera, o sí, desde pequeña ya era así.

─ Jugaremos a la princesa y a la esclava ─ Me respondió bamboleando sus rubios ricitos

─ ¿La princesa y la esclava?─ Le pregunte incrédula, nunca había oído de ese juego

─ Sí, mira Tentencita, yo seré la hermosa princesa Shion, amada por todos los príncipes, poseedora de los más bellos vestidos y muñecas del reino y tú serás mi esclava, que envidia mi belleza porque todos me aman y a ti no ─ concluyo con una sonrisita hipócrita mi "dulce" hermanita menor.

─ Yo no quiero jugar a eso ─ Le respondí enojada

─ ¡Lo harás! ─ Me ordenó ─ O si no, le diré a nuestra madre y adivina a quien le creerán Tentencita ─ Dijo de forma amenazadora. Esa niña era una arpía pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, si de verdad quería jugar, íbamos a jugar.

─ Esta bien, juguemos ─ acepte dejándola complacida y ya maquinando una idea en mi pequeña cabecita de seis años.

─ Ahora princesa Shion, siéntese y déjeme arreglar su cabello ─ Dije entrando al juego y ofreciéndole un pequeño banquillo para que se sentara.

─ De acuerdo esclava, pero no toque mi perfecto cabello rubio con sus sucias manos, utilice un sepillo ─ declaró ya sentada, no me molesto lo que dijo, después de todo la princesa, es la princesa y como toda noble necesita su "arreglo especial de cabello"─ ¡ah!─ recordó ─ Luego de usar el sepillo, quémalo, no podré volverlo a usar una vez que ya lo hayas tocado ─ No conteste, estaba muy ocupada colocándole "cremas especiales"

─ ¡Esclava!, ¿Me estas…─ no termino de hablar puesto que se dio cuenta de _el _tratamiento que le estaba haciendo… ¡Un baño de lodo del estanque y un bello tocado de caracoles vivos en su cabeza rubia!, seguido de esto, el grito más agudo y fuerte que había escuchado resonó por todo el palacio y mis carcajadas también.

Fin Flash Back

A un recuerdo eso y río, creo que es cierto eso que dicen "El que se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda". Lo que no me dio risa fue el castigo que me impusieron mis padres luego que mi hermana les contara.

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta nuevamente.

─ Señorita, sus padres piden que se apresure ─ Me informa una criada

─ Enseguida bajo, por favor dígales que esperen ─ Pedí amablemente, creo que el tiempo se me fue recordando, me suele pasar con frecuencia.

Al bajar de mi dormitorio me encontré con mi madre y mi hermana arregladas, perfectamente maquilladas y con elegantes vestidos a mí diferencia que simplemente llevaba un sencillo vestido verde, con poco escote y mi cabello amarrado en dos simples chonguitos, nada de maquillaje, tener la cara pálida como un cadáver y los labios rojos como tomates no es mi estilo.

Mi hermana hizo una mueca de repugnancia ─ ¿Piensas ir a conocer a tu prometido así? ─ Me pregunto asombrada mientras me inspeccionaba de arriba a bajo.

─ Sí ─ Conteste simplemente, la verdad no veo que tiene de malo, después de todo si voy a convivir el resto de mi vida con esa persona que me conozca tal cual soy.

─ Déjala Shion ─ Dijo mi madre ─ Tenten nunca a tenido buen gusto ni elegancia ─ Finalizó mirándome de manera soberbia, pero eso ya no me importa hace mucho que aprendí a soportar sus tratos.

De repente me doy cuenta de que falta una presencia.

─ ¿Dónde esta mi padre? ─ Es extraño que vayamos a conocer a mi futuro esposo y él no este aquí

─ Tu padre no podrá acompañarnos puesto que tiene una importante reunión con los miembros del concejo pero en su lugar tendremos muy buena compañía…─

¡Hay no!, por favor, por favor que no diga…

─ Kimiko y la señora Hirakisawa ─ Concluyo con una sonrisa a mi parecer un tanto maligna.

Kimiko Kademaru es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, una muchacha con menos sentido común y pensamiento propio que un insecto, es una especie de aduladora personal de mi hermana, además de una muchacha egoísta, sus padres son miembros de la corte por lo que frecuentemente se cree superior a los demás.

La señora Hirakisawa, para mi desgracia, es mi institutriz, se encarga de mis estudios, de enseñarme etiqueta, elegancia y demás cosas que debo saber para ser una dama y excelente esposa, es histérica y superficial, pasa la mayor parte del día señalando mis defectos, llamándome "liberal" y pegándome con ese odioso puntero que hace unos días desapareció "misteriosamente".

La verdad hubiera preferido viajar junto a dos lobos rabiosos sedientos de sangre pero, nuevamente, no tengo otra opción mas que bajar la cabeza y aceptarlo.

El viaje se esta volviendo una tortura, creo que podría darle la sugerencia al verdugo cuando regresemos. Mi madre y la señora Hirakisawa se fueron en el carruaje privado de mi madre mientras que Shion, Kimiko y yo vamos en el carruaje de los padres de Kimiko.

─ Oye Tenten ─ Me llamo Kimiko en tono burlista ¡Maldición! Tenía la esperanza de que no me hablara.

─ ¿Si, que se te ofrece? ─ Le pregunto haciéndome la que estaba distraída, odio tener que fingir, no me gusta mostrar una mascara en vez de a mi misma.

─ He oído, por rumores de la nobleza, que tú esposo es muy atractivo ─ ¿A dónde quiere llegar? ─ Dime ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?─

─ ¿Disculpa? ─ No veo el punto de esto

─ Si, ¿como es que una mujer tan poco agraciada como tú, haya conseguido un buen esposo? ─

¡Quién se cree esa niña! Autocontrol no me abandones ahora porque no se que soy capaz de hacer.

Para SU suerte en ese momento llegamos al muelle, al bajar del carruaje Kimiko se coloca enfrente mió impidiéndome el paso.

─ Tenten no has respondido mi pregunta ─ Tranquila Tenten, tranquila, cuenta 1, 2, 3…

─ Ya déjala en paz Kimiko ─ ¿Será esto posible? ¿Mi hermana esta defendiéndome?

─ Mis padres arreglaron el compromiso, Tenten nunca podría conseguir marido por si sola ─ Ya se me hacia demasiado bueno para ser real.

─ Solo mírala, Tenten no es una mujer atractiva, ni elegante, ni talentosa, ¿Qué podría ver un apuesto noble en ella? ─ respira, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9

─ Sin duda una mujer corriente como ella y sin poseer un atractivo físico como el nuestro no podría conseguir esposo ni en un millón de años ─ Luego de sus "tiernas palabras" se dan media vuelta, pero antes voltean de nuevo a mí

─ Oye hermanita, no asustes a toda la población masculina de aquí ─ Se acabo, ¡¿se creen que soy como ellas? ¡¿Qué valgo por el hombre que tengo en mi cama? No, están muy equivocadas. Levanto un poco la falda de mi vestido y saco un arma muy especial que le trajeron a mi padre desde Asia y que yo saque de su estudio hace unas semanas. Con una puntería perfecta la arroje de tal manera que di justo donde quería cortando a la altura de los hombros, y de manera dispareja por cierto, los cabellos de ambas. No puedo evitar formar una sonrisa, se que esto me traerá consecuencias pero valió la pena.

─ Eso no es correcto sabes…─ Una voz profunda se oyó a mis espaldas, por dios seguramente pensara que trate de realizar un homicidio.

─ Tendrá graves problemas ─ En ese momento me doy vuelta encontrándome con el hombre más guapo que había visto, cabello castaño y largo amarrado en una coleta baja, un rostro de rasgos elegantes pero masculinos, piel blanca, un porte sobrio y sobretodo unos hermosos ojos perlados. Veo que forma una sonrisa de lado… ¡un segundo! ¿Qué es tan divertido y porque me mira así?

─ Una criada no debe tener delirios de grandeza, deberías saber cual es tu lugar y respetarnos a los nobles, nuestro estatus es superior ─ Bien, todo el encanto del momento se acaba de ir por la basura.

─ ¡En primer lugar niño bonito métete en tus asuntos, en segundo no soy una criada y tercero no estoy para los regaños de alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco y ya se cree dueño y señor de juzgarme! ─ Me doy vuelta colérica luego de escucharle pronunciar un indiferente "hmp" , la verdad hay días en los que quisiera salir corriendo y no volver. A los minutos de estar caminando escucho a mi madre llamarme.

─ Tenten, ven aquí querida ─ ¿Querida? ¿Desde cuando tiene afecto maternal conmigo?

Camino hasta donde esta ella y la señora Hirakisawa me sorprendo al encontrar un hombre increíblemente parecido al muchacho que había visto sólo que este tenía la piel un poco más bronceada y una expresión más amable.

─ Con que ella es Tenten, mucho gusto ─ Me saludo cordialmente

─ El gusto es mío ─ Correspondí

─ Hija mía ─ Eso sonó tan extraño y a la vez frió ─ Te presento a tu futuro suegro Hizashi Hyuga ─ En ese momento aparece el mismo muchacho de antes, no, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

─ Y el es tu futuro esposo Neji Hyuga ─

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, nuevamente quiero agradecer a las que comentan que son las que me inspiran a continuar. En fin espero su opinión, sin más les digo

¡Dejen un review y háganme muy feliz!

Mickz


	3. ¡¿Mi futuro esposo!

¡Hola a todas mis lectoras! Agradezco sus reviews anteriores especialmente los de Vistoria que ya se lo he agradecido personalmente (Bueno, personalmente no, pero ustedes entienden)

En fin, para no cansarlos con tanta charla sólo diré que Naruto no es de mi propiedad pero la historia si es mía.

Sin más he aquí el siguiente capítulo

* * *

¡¿Mi futuro esposo?

─ Y el es tu futuro esposo Neji Hyuga ─ Esas palabras aún suenan en cabeza, él esta ahí mirándome fijamente como queriendo analizar cada uno de mis pensamientos, esos ojos fríos, ese semblante serio.

─ Tenten, saluda ─ Gruñe mi madre entre dientes y ¿¡Cómo diablos pretende que lo salude si hace unos minutos acabo de gritarle! ¡El mundo tiene un complot contra mí!

En ese momento, y desmintiendo mi teoría de que el cosmos me odia, llegan gritando como locas si hermana y Kimiko diciendo cosas como "Mi hermoso cabello, lo han cercenado" o "Mi bellaza divina me ha sido arrebatada" y aunque casi muero tratando de contener la risa al ver la cara de impresión de el padre del joven, la de vergüenza de mi institutriz y la horrorizada de mi madre pude aprovechar esa distracción para huir hasta un callejón cercano a una pequeña despensa.

─ ¿Por qué te escapaste? ─ Sólo he oído esa voz una vez, pero podría reconocerla en cualquier parte, una voz tan fría y poderosa sólo puede pertenecer a…

─ Señor Hyuga ─ Digo en un tono de voz suave, parece como si su presencia me intimidara ─ Yo no estaba escapando, sólo…em… ─ diablos ahora que le digo, y como milagro una idea cruza por mi mente ─ ¡Vine a comprar pescado para la cena! ─ Dije señalando la pequeña despensa de antes.

─ ¿Y usted espera que yo crea semejante escusa? Creo que me esta tomando por idiota señorita Ama ─ Touché para el Hyuga

─ Jeje ─ río de manera tonta ─ Creo que hemos empezado nuestra relación con el pie izquierdo, comencemos de nuevo ─ Me inclino tomando las puntas de mi vestido a modo de saludo ─ Mucho gusto señor Hyuga Neji, es un placer ─ Él no hace nada, me sigue observando con ese semblante serio, al levantarme siento como soy empujada bruscamente contra la pared del callejón siendo aprisionada por el cuerpo del joven, sintiendo como su respiración se mezcla con la mía, trato de zafarme pero él es mucho más fuerte que yo.

─ Escúcheme, no estoy a favor de este matrimonio arreglado, si lo hago es por mi padre, no tengo intenciones de casarme con una princesita caprichosa y mimada así que lo aclarare desde un principio no espere una vida de cuento de hadas y mucho menos que alabe el camino por donde usted pisa, porque eso no pasara ─ Siento como afloja su agarre y lo veo marcharse, me quedo en el callejón asimilando las palabras dichas por él, debo admitir que me siento triste, si antes me sentía mal creo que ahora estoy abatida, en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que ese joven me llegara a querer, las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas las seco de manera brusca con las amplias mangas de mi vestido, no me gusta llorar y menos parecer débil frente a los demás, por eso cuando no puedo evitarlo, por las noches, me escondo en el jardín especial de mi padre, a las orillas del pequeño lago, siento que la obscuridad de la noche es lo único que puede mitigar la obscuridad de mi tristeza.

─ Una jovencita tan joven y bella no debería llorar ─ Me doy vuelta para ver quien me esta hablando encontrándome con la vendedora de la despensa, una anciana de ropas humildes y un pañuelo rojo atado en su cabeza ─ las tristezas son para los mayores que ya hemos cometido muchos errores en nuestra vida, no para una niña con toda su vida por delante ─ Me sonríe de manera tierna haciendo que, aún en mi tristeza, corresponda su gesto, me hace seña con su mano para que vaya hasta su puesto, cuando llego hasta ahí me doy cuenta que vende muchas más cosas de pescado, un objeto en particular llama mi atención, un dige de mariposa con una cadenita de plata hermosa.

La gitana llama mi atención con una leve risita ─ Eres la primera que se interesa en ese viejo dige, ha estado aquí por años y años y nadie lo ha comprado ─ Me dice con un gesto amable, me cuesta creerlo a mi me parece hermoso.

─ No entiendo porque, es muy bello ─ le respondo aún mirando aquel objeto

─ Sabes, hay una leyenda para ese pequeño objeto ─ Prestó mi atención a la mujer, siempre me a gustado mucho ese tipo de historias.

─ Cuentan los vientos del norte que hace tiempo, en las antiguas aldeas, una gitana de espíritu libre y muy vivaz se enamoro perdidamente de un joven noble, la gitana dio y dejo todo por su amado más él por ella no dio nada, una noche fría la gitana dejo el campamento de su familia para buscar al joven en su palacio, atravesó muchos obstáculos pero cuando al fin llegó al palacio, se encontró con su amado unido a la más bella joven que se haya podido imaginar, la gitana con el corazón roto corrió y corrió hasta llegar al pie de un viejo sauce donde sus lágrimas formaron este dige ─

─ Es una historia muy triste ─

─ Aun no a terminado mi pequeña niña, la gitana se colocó el collar en el cuello, como una promesa, como una oruga, se alimento del amor, más el amor la hirió y tuvo que aprender a cambiar por eso, como en una crisálida, que resiste los más poderosos vientos, se refugió resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas el dolor hasta que al fin como una mariposa, renació en todo su esplendor ─

─ Es una historia muy bella cambiar y renacer ─

─ Lo es mi niña, por eso este collar en muy especial, el alma de una gitana sólo puede ver su valor ─ No soy gitana, pero creo que se refiere a un alma libre, que equivocada esta ─ llorar no esta mal pequeña ─ Me dice mientras seca unas lágrimas de mi rostro ─ Ayuda a liberar las presiones, a calmar las angustias pero no hay razón para llorar por ese joven, aun no sabe lo que vales pequeña cuando lo haga las cosas serán diferentes ─

─ No lo creo ─ respondo bajando mi mirada

─ Ya veras que sí ─ Dice sonriéndome haciéndome sonreír a mi también, veo como descuelga el collar y me lo ofrece ─ Toma ─

─ No, no puedo aceptarlo ─ Trato de negarme pero ella insiste

─ Bien, pero déjeme pagarle ─

─ No, es un obsequio y no aceptare un "no" como respuesta ─ Trato de hablar pero no me lo permite, sonrío resignada colocándome el collar y la anciana sonríe complacida

─ Muchas gracias por todo señora ─ Le agradezco amablemente

─ De nada pequeña, pero creo que ya debes irte tu familia debe estar preocupada ─

─ Si, supongo ─ La verdad no me sorprendería si mi madre llevo a la barbería a Shion y a Kimiko

─ Adios ─ Me despido desde lejos

─ Adios Tenten ─ Que extraño, no recuerdo haberle mencionado mi nombre, en fin eso ya no importa ya estoy llegando a donde los demás

─ ¡Tenten en donde estabas! ─ Grita colérica mi institutriz

─ Lo siento señora Hirakisawa ─ Me disculpo bajando la cabeza ─ Esta dando una vuelta por el muelle ─

─ Una joven de la realeza no debe salir por donde frecuentan los campesinos y sectores bajos y mucho menos sola, debes ser más responsable Tenten, una princesa no puede dejar los a sus invitados, el señor Hyuga y su hijo estaban aquí ─ Mujer odiosa, parece que hubiera cometido un crimen para una pena de muerte

─ No sea tan estricta con la señorita Tenten, después de todo aun es una jovencita y como cualquier joven de su edad tiene curiosidades ─ Salio en mi defensa el señor Hizashi, claramente es mucho más considerado que su hijo.

─ Con todo respeto señor Hyuga, Tenten no es una joven normal, es una princesa pero debe aprender a comportarse como tal, quizá debería seguir el ejemplo de su hermana ─

¡Ah! ¿Con que quiere que sea una obsesionada con mi aspecto físico y este enamorada de mi propio reflejo?, mejor que siga soñando.

Luego de la "bella" charla en entre el señor Hyuga y la señora Hirakisawa llegan mi madre junto a mi hermana y Kimiko, con sus cabellos ya arreglados por supuesto, como era de esperarse las dos comenzaron a acosar a mi futuro prometido cosa que me molesto un poco. Recordé lo que me dijo Neji esta tarde y no puedo evitar sentirme triste.

─ Sabes eres demasiado guapo para mi hermana ─ Le dice Shion enroscando un mecho de su cabello en un dedo

─ Hmp ─ Es lo único que emite Neji

La verdad eso me hizo recordar lo que me dijo la anciana _"ese joven aun no sabe lo que vales" _

Y era cierto, él no me conoce, no tiene derecho a juzgarme sin conocerme y por eso le demostrare lo que valgo.

* * *

¡Bueno he aquí el final del capitulo! Lo he hecho para ustedes mis queridas lectoras, sus reviews son lo que me inspira a seguir aun cuando sean poquitos, me demuestra que aunque sea alguien lee lo que yo escribo.

Acepto comentarios, tomates, chocolates, lo que quieran.

Sin más ¡dejen un review y háganme muy feliz!

Saludos


	4. Piénsalo dos veces

¡Hola! Después de la espera aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic. Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews, ¡Me pone muy feliz que lean lo que yo escribo! Aunque sea poca o mucha gente a mi me alegra.

Sin más el siguiente capitulo.

Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia sí es mía.

* * *

"Piénsalo dos veces"

Los granos de arena pasan lentamente, me encuentro sentada en una habitación sombría, frente mío hay un escritorio, ya han pasado unas horas desde que el señor Hyuga y su hijo llegaron al palacio, las criadas los llevaron a sus dormitorios y cuando yo estaba por hacer lo mismo mi institutriz me trajo hasta aquí.

Un libro que arroja sobre el escritorio frente mío me hace despertar de mis pensamientos.

─ Lee la parte apuntada ─ Me ordena la señora Hirakisawa con voz seca.

Abro el libro de dura tapa, al parecer bastante antiguo por el aspecto de sus páginas, busco la parte donde esta el señalador y comienzo a leer para mis adentros.

─ Lee en voz alta ─ Vuelve a ordenarme, me abría quejado pero ya tuve suficientes problemas por hoy, aclaro mi garganta y prosigo

─ Protocolo de la prometida ─ Puedo sentir la frívola mirada de la señora Hirakisawa sobre mí, pero aún así continuo

─ Primera regla: Las mujeres deben aprender, en silencio, de los hombres con toda sumisión ─ Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, ¿A dónde querrá llegar?

─ Segunda regla: Las mujeres no tienen permitido enseñar o tener autoridad sobre los hombres ─ También es sabido eso, es lo primero que enseñan, frustrante de sobre manera, pero es la ley

─ Tercera regla: La mujer no elige marido, pero acepta el que ha escogido su padre o su linaje por brutal, viejo o, al contrario, joven y amante que sea. ─ Al leer eso frunzo el ceño, no me digas, ¿será por eso que, de un día para el otro, estoy comprometida con un hombre que he visto en mi vida?

─ Cuarta regla: la mujer pasa del poder de su padre al de su marido y no puede actuar nunca sin el permiso o la licencia de este varón.─ Eso me certifica que de ahora en más estaré atada a las pautas de un hombre que ni siquiera conozco, no puedo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al leer esto. Aclaro mi garganta nuevamente para que mi voz no se quiebre.

─ La mujer a desposar debe poseer las condiciones esenciales: fidelidad al esposo y una pródiga descendencia. La mujer estéril será despreciada y repudiada por el esposo como una señal del castigo divino.─ Trago en seco, nunca imagine el hecho de que una mujer por no ser fértil sería deshonrada y despreciada.

─ El marido puede matar a su esposa adúltera después de perseguirla a latigazos, desnuda, a través del pueblo. Se le impondrá una multa luego de esto según la edad de la mujer ─ Mi voz se apaga al terminar el fragmento y con él la página señalada, siento como mi cuerpo tiembla involuntariamente. ¿Matar? ¿¡Matar a latigazos como si fuera un animal! ¡Y además de eso no ser castigado por haber quitado una vida de una de manera tan bárbara!

La señora Hirakisawa toca mi hombro y me sonríe de manera hipócrita, como si por dentro se regodeara con mi reacción.

─ Tenten ─ Levanto mi mirada ─ Ese es tu destino, ya no podrás ser la niña impetuosa, de ahora en más tu deber es respetar a tu marido, obedecerlo con total sumisión, satisfacerlo en todos sus deseos y perpetuar su linaje ─

─ ¿¡Acaso eso es lo que soy? ¿¡Un instrumento de placer para un hombre sólo porque mi padre lo ha decidido ya que su familia posee prestigio y riqueza! ¿¡Acaso soy vendida como una prostituta! ─ No puedo contenerme y grito todo lo que pienso, al instante ciento una fuerte bofetada contra mi rostro.

─ ¡Chiquilla impertinente! ¿¡Cómo osas hablar de esa manera! ¡Tu deber es ser una buena esposa, amante y madre! Y nadie puede cambiar eso, deberías de sentirte honrada de ser desposada por un joven de tan buena prole y destacado noble, miles de jovencitas morirían por estar en tu lugar ─

─ ¡Pero yo no soy como ellas! ¡No quiero un esposo al cual presumir, no quiero ser humillada ni denigrada y mucho menos maltratada! ─ Reclamo, ganándome un nuevo golpe pero esta vez con un puntero.

─ Si sigues con esa actitud es lo que conseguirás ─ Tomó un pañuelo que estaba sobre el escritorio y me lo entrega.

─ Límpiate el rostro ─ Obedezco sin reclamar ─ Tu castigo será estudiar cada una de las leyes maritales de ese libro, no sólo las que he marcado, me las recitaras de memoria para mañana al amanecer aunque para eso debas pasar la noche en vela ─

La señora Hirakisawa se marcha de la habitación dejándome sola, aprieto fuertemente mis puños tanto que lastimo mis manos, simplemente no puedo aguantar esto, no voy a llorar pero no puedo evitar sentirme impotente y completamente vulnerable, atrapada, amarrada…sola.

Tomo una vela y la enciendo, lo mejor es que memorice todo esto antes de que oscurezca más. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me pone en alerta.

─ ¿Qué hace aquí? Su padre la esta esperando para la cena ─ Ese hombre de nuevo, lo que menos necesito en este momento es su presencia tan imponente.

─ La señora Hirakisawa me ha encomendado mis deberes y debo cumplirlos, por favor dígale a mi padre que no los podré acompañar esta noche ─ Noto como frunce el ceño y me mira desafiante.

─ Me temo, princesa, que yo no soy uno de sus sirvientes deberá de llamar a alguien para cumplir sus peticiones ─ Forma una media sonrisa en el rostro ¡Qué tipo más arrogante!

─ Señor Hyuga, yo no le estoy ordenando nada, simplemente ya que se dirigía al comedor podría haberle dicho a mi padre, pero ya que se pone en esa poción tan infantil tendré que ir yo misma a informarle la causa de mi ausencia y luego continuar con mis responsabilidades ─

─ ¿Disculpe, Usted me esta llamando a mí infantil? Me temo, princesa, que esta muy equivocada, soy un noble de alta casta y por lo tanto me debe respeto ─

─ Y yo también soy de la nobleza y con respetable casta señor Hyuga pero no dictamino a las personas por ello, si es tan amable le pido que se retire para que yo pueda continuar ─ Él simplemente emite "Hmp" y de la misma manera que llego se marcha.

Cambio la página y continúo…

**POV Neji**

Esa niña insolente, debería aprender a respetar las reglas, una mujer no puede hablarme de ese modo, esto sólo corrobora mi idea de que es una muchacha caprichosa y malcriada al igual que su hermana, esa muchacha es la joven menos desvergonzada y más petulante que he conocido, me quedo más que claro esta tarde.

Flash Back

Mi padre y yo éramos escoltados hasta el carruaje de Naomi Ama esposa del Rey, la que es mi "prometida" se fue en un carruaje diferente junto con la muchacha escandalosa de minutos atrás, sin embargo la que tengo entendido es la hija menor de Wang Ama, Shion Ama, Se apego a mi brazo y le imploró a su madre que le permitiera viajar junto con nosotros, cosa que la Reina acepto de buena gana.

Mientra mi padre discutía temas de los reinos con la señora Ama, Shion no dejaba de observarme, dando risitas tontas y enroscando un mechón de su cabello en un dedo. Estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos, por lo general las damas de la corte actúan de esa manera aunque claro con más "prudencia" no como aquella jovencita que coquetea de manera descarada conmigo.

─ Y señor Hyuga ─ Habla con voz infantil, verdaderamente patético ─ Ya que pasaremos gran parte de tiempo juntos… ¿Cree que habría algún inconveniente si lo tuteo? ─

─ Hmp ─ ¿Se supone que esta es una princesa? Se comporta más como una ramera de los bajos sectores.

─ Tomare eso como un sí ─ Me dice sonriendo con coquetería mientras acerca su cuerpo al mío.

─ Señorita Ama podría guardar las distancias por favor ─ Ella coloca un dedo sobre mis labios.

─ No, no, no, llámame Shion ─ La miro de manera fría pero parece que la chiquilla no tiene intenciones de dejarme en paz, seguramente la mayor será peor que esta niña.

Quito su mano bruscamente de mi rostro y me alejo de ella, noto como queda sorprendida con mi acción y luego frunce el ceño.

─ ¿¡Cuál es tu problema! ─ Me pregunta de apretando los dientes

─ Le he pedido cortésmente que se alejara de mí, ya que usted no quiso tuve que alejarme yo ─

─ ¿¡Por qué quieres alejarte de mí, soy mucho más bella que mi hermana, más fosisticada y… ─ No le permito terminar de hablar

─ Porque odio a las niñas malcriadas como tú ─ Su rostro se pone completamente pálido, y su labio inferior tiembla, no puedo evitar sonreír autosatisfecho por las reacciones de la muchacha. Luego del incidente no me volvió a hablar ni a mirar en todo el trayecto, al llegar al palacio bajó tan rápidamente como pudo y subió las escaleras a gran velocidad dejando a su madre desconcertada y a mí más satisfecho aún.

Fin Flash Back

Como era de esperarse, durante la cena, no se contó con la presencia de la primogénita del señor Ama. Típico, esta muy molesta porque su "cuento de hadas" se desplomo pero no pienso disculparme con ella, después de todo las cosas son como son.

Me retiro del comedor con la escusa de que necesito aire, la señora Ama me indica el lugar de uno de los jardines, agradezco y me dirijo hasta haya.

Al llegar allí el sonido de sollozos llama mi atención, encontrándome con nada menos que la hija mayor de los Reyes, pero lo que más me sorprende es que se encuentra practicando tiro al blanco con uno de los árboles. Dispara una flecha que da justo en el blanco, de sus ojos no salen lágrimas pero su respiración es agitada como si hace poco hubiera llorado.

─ ¿Qué hace aquí? ─ Noto como sus músculos se tensan al oír mi voz, extrañamente eso me gusta, voltea a verme con una expresión entre sorprendida y asustada.

─ Por favor no le diga a mi padre lo que estoy haciendo ─ Me pide con voz suave

─ No se preocupe, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, pero las mujeres no tienen ese tipo de enseñanza en lo que se trata de batalla, y por esto y lo de hoy en el muelle no puedo evitar notar que usted tiene bastante conocimiento en el asunto ─ Parece que dí en el clavo. Ella respira profundamente.

─ Sí, tengo conocimiento sobre batalla y también entrenamiento en ello ─ Me responde decidida, antes de que pueda continuar ella prosigue ─ Violé las leyes leyendo los libros y tomando armas de mi padre si era lo que quería saber, ahora puede ir y decirlo todo así quedara libre de nuestro compromiso y se podrá marchar sin deshonra alguna, mientras yo me quedare para ser la vergüenza de mi familia y repudiada por mi casta ─ Respira fuertemente evidentemente tratando de contener el llanto pero sus ojos vidriosos la delatan.

─ Yo no tengo intenciones de hacer eso, sería caer demasiado bajo para mí ─ Le respondo ─ No debería juzgar mí accionar sin conocerme señorita Ama ─

Ella aprieta sus puños.

─ Entonces porque usted puede hacerlo con los demás señor Hyuga ─ Se nota evidente molestia en su voz ─ Antes de andar corrigiendo a los otros, hágalo con usted mismo ─

No tengo palabras para rebatir lo que ha dicho y, aunque no lo demuestra por fuera, me sorprenden sus palabras.

─ Una cosa más ─ La veo fijamente a esos ojos chocolate ─ Antes de tratarme como a una más de su "séquito" piénselo dos veces, porque usted no me conoce. Buenas noches ─

Se marcha del jardín dejándome solo y confundido.

**Fin POV Neji

* * *

**

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, lo se, lo se, me quedó muy largo y no las culpo si les dio pereza leerlo pero en fin… acepto todos sus comentarios y les agradezco por leer.

Sin más dejen un review y háganme muy feliz.

Nos vemos


	5. El que juega con fuego

Hola, ¡aquí Mickz! Trayendo otro capitulo de su historia dedicado a todas las que me dejan un review ¡Muchas gracias a todas!

Naruto no me pertenece pero el fic sí es mío y sin más les digo disfruten mi fic.

* * *

"El que juega con fuego…"

Han pasado dos semanas desde que el señor Hyuuga y su hijo llegaron aquí, Neji cumplió con su palabra y no le informó a mí padre sobre mi entrenamiento en batalla. De cierta forma eso me hace sentirme más confiada con él.

Me encuentro caminando por los largos pasillos del palacio en dirección al despacho de mi padre, últimamente no lo veo con tanta frecuencia como antes puesto que esta muy ocupado con la futura boda y los acuerdos de las dotes. Golpeo la gran puerta de roble y escucho un "_adelante_" desde dentro.

─ Con permiso ─ Digo cerrando la puerta tras de mí ─ ¿Deseabas verme padre?

─ Sí hija, toma asiento por favor ─ Obedezco tomando lugar en la silla frente al escritorio. Mi padre suspira.

─ Tengo entendido que la señora Hirakisawa te ha encomendado estudiar el protocolo ─ Yo simplemente asiento. Mi padre suspira nuevamente y se dirige hacia la ventana.

─ También se me ha informado que el matrimonio no es de tu agrado ─ Voltea a verme de manera sebera ─ he incluso te referiste a la tradición de manera poco correcta ─

Bajo mi cabeza, maldita mujer, ¿Acaso no fue suficiente tener que pasar toda la noche en vela estudiando esas reglas?

─ Lo lamento padre pero no pude contenerme en ese momento ─

─ ¡Pues deberías haberlo hecho! ─ Aprieto fuertemente mis ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Él se acerca hasta mí y toca mí cabeza como cuando era una niña

─ Hija se que esto te disgusta pero ya eres una dama y como tal debes aprender a comportarte, no puedes hacer ese tipo de berrinches ─

─ ¡Pero padre…─ Trato de explicarle pero él no me lo permite.

─ No más peros Tenten, esto es lo mejor para todos ─ Otra vez esa frase, me la han dicho tantas veces en mi vida, y sí, puede que suene egoísta pero ¿por qué, para que todos estén bien, debo ser yo la que tenga que sacrificarse? Esto no viene por el matrimonio, no, esto es porque soy yo la que siempre debe poner la cara sin importar si me parece o no correcto… sin importar como me sienta.

Mi padre levanta mí rostro y besa mi frente, no puedo evitar sonreír, ese cariño de su parte me ha hecho tanta falta.

─ Lamento que seas tú la que pase por esto Tenten pero ponte unos momentos en mí lugar…─ ¿Por qué siempre me hace esto? Me hace sentir tan mal…

─ Esta bien padre, lo lamento ─ Me sonríe de la forma en la que sólo él sabe hacerlo y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

─ ¿Por qué no vas a cabalgar con el joven Neji? Deberían conocerse, desde que llegó aquí ustedes no han entablado palabra ─ Ante esas palabras frunzo en ceño.

─ Padre yo no tengo nada que hablar con ese hombre ─ Tras mi respuesta él suelta mis manos y se frota la sien.

─ Tenten pon un poco de tu parte, así te guste o no estarás casada con el joven Neji en un par de meses y es conveniente que empiecen por buen camino ─ Odio admitirlo pero mi padre tiene razón, sea como sea yo estaré casada con Neji y no me conviene complicar las cosas más de lo que ya están.

─ Está bien padre, lo invitare a dar una cabalgata por el bosque ─ Le digo no del todo convencida, quizá debería haberlo pensado mejor pero ya es tarde.

─ Excelente hija, sabía que podía contar contigo ─ Me dice mi querido padre mientras me abraza, puede que esto no sea lo que yo soñaba pero con tal mi padre sea feliz yo haría lo que sea.

Salgo del despacho y me dirijo al cuarto del joven Hyuuga…

**POV Neji **

Esto cada día se está poniendo más tedioso. No encuentro motivo por el cual se deba realizar este matrimonio, es decir, la familia no tiene necesidades de bienes materiales y mucho menos tierras, no le veo sentido a realizar una unión con los Ama. Ya le he planteado ese punto a mi padre pero él simplemente me ha dicho:

"_Hijo mío, no todo en esta vida se basa en la riqueza y el poderío. Pronto te darás cuenta de que tengo razón"_

No es que no crea en sus palabras pero yo no elegí esto, es imposible que yo viva feliz al lado de una princesa malcriada.

Verdaderamente es exasperante, mejor me doy un baño para tranquilizarme un poco.

Me despojo de mis ropas e introduzco mi cuerpo en la tina que conteniente abundante agua caliente, mi cabello se pega a mi piel por el agua. Al salir envuelvo la parte inferior de mi cuerpo con una toalla dejando mi torso desnudo. Unos golpes en mi puerta captan mi atención, me dirijo a abrir tal y como me encuentro ya que de seguro es mi padre puesto que nadie más viene. Para mi sorpresa la que se encuentra frente mío es nada menos que mí prometida, su rostro está completamente rojo, su boca levemente abierta y su cuerpo completamente tenso. Formo una sonrisa arrogante, quizá pueda divertirme un poco después de todo.

─ ¿Qué hace aquí? ─ Le pregunto mientras me recargo en el marco de la puerta para que ella pueda verme mejor. Sus hombros se tensan más y el color carmín de su rostro aumenta.

─ Esto…yo…venía a…─ Sus ojos chocolate se mueven de un lado a otro.

─ ¡No importa, parece ocupado! No quiero importunarle así que será mejor que me marche ─ Dice nerviosa tratando de irse pero yo la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo, aún no he terminado de divertirme.

─ ¿Cuál es la prisa? ─ Digo yo atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo, un escalofrío recorre mí cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca. Ella simplemente tragó en seco. La dirijo hasta el dormitorio y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

─ ¿Qué era lo que quería? ─ Le pregunto mientras me acerco a ella.

─ ¿Y-Yo? Na-Nada, no tiene importancia ─ Ríe de forma nerviosa, a cada paso que yo doy ella retrocede hasta quedar acorralada entra la pared y mi cuerpo.

─ Bueno, ya que está aquí aprovechémoslo ─ Acerco mi rostro al de ella y siento como se mezclan nuestros alientos, estamos a pocos centímetros, mis labios casi rozan los de ella…

─ Después de todo a las princesas como usted le gustan este tipo de tratos ─ Siento dolor increíble luego de pronunciar esas palabras y antes de darme cuenta ya me encuentro en el piso.

─ Si de verdad desea tanto realizar ese tipo de tratos a una mujer me temo que no podré ayudarle pero estoy segura que una ramera estaría encantada de ayudarle señor Hyuuga ─ Me dice Tenten mirándome desde arriba con una sonrisa divertida que me irrita de sobre manera.

─ Retírese de aquí ─ Le ordeno molesto al tiempo que me levanto. Ella vuelve a sonreírme.

─ Encantada señor Hyuuga, espero que mi concejo le sea útil ─ Dice al tiempo que abre la puerta y sale.

Maldita niña, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso…Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

**Fin POV Neji **

¡Idiota!, ¡Imbecil!, ¡Degenerado!, ¡Pervertido! ¡¿Quién se cree para hacerme eso? Oh si, ya me imagino a la cantidad de mujeres que les ha hecho esto el muy desgraciado…Pero yo no soy una más de esas, no señor, todavía me queda dignidad como para estar rogando algunos besos.

─ ¡Hermanita! ─ Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con Shion frente a mí.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Shion? ─ Le pregunto mientras trato de apartarme un poco de ella puesto que, prácticamente, esta encima de mí.

─ ¿Por qué estas tan roja? ─ Interroga mientras inspecciona mi rostro. ¡Demonios! No pensé que me hubiera afectado tanto.

─ Lo que pasa es que… estaba sentada en el sol ─ Una escusa patética pero que, aparentemente, mi hermana creyó.

─ Ah, por cierto mi padre quiere saber si tú y el joven Hyuuga van a salir a cabalgar para mandar a preparar los caballos ─ Me dice con una sonrisa picara.

─ No Shion, me temo que el joven Hyuuga está indispuesto por el momento, así que dile a nuestro padre que no podremos salir hoy ─ Ella hace una cara de fastidio y luego se va.

Cuando me dispongo a seguir con mi camino siento como toman mi brazo y me voltean, quedando frente a frente con Neji.

─ ¿Pero que está haciendo? Suélteme ─ Le digo molesta, zafándome de su agarre.

─ Hmp… sabe que fue un error humillarme de tal manera ¿cierto? ─

─ No pensé que hubiera lastimado tanto su orgullo señor Hyuuga ─ Le respondo sonriente, él me mira de manera frívola.

─ Disfrútelo, princesa, porque no habrá una segunda vez ─ Me dice de modo amenazante mientras toma mi mentón.

─ Eso ya lo veremos ─

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, gracias a las nejiten-maniacas que no abandonan nuestra noble causa.

Ahora sin más les digo: déjenme un review y háganme muy feliz, sino, Elmo sabe donde viven y no me gustaría tener que mandar a Elmo a su casa (sonrisa malvada).

¡Ciao mis lectoras! Hasta pronto.


	6. Quizás seas diferente

¡Qué hay gente! Hace mucho que no actualizaba ¿verdad? Pues aquí traigo la continuación, lamento mucho la demora, es que la falta de inspiración no me ayuda y las obligaciones y prioridades tampoco. Pero me hice un tiempo y aquí esta la prueba.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Naruto no me pertenece pero la historia sí es **MÍA

* * *

**

Quizás seas diferente

Es mi palabra contra la suya, cara a cara, una lucha silenciosa que yo no pienso perder.

─ ¡Hija! ─ O mejor dicho no pensaba perder. Volteó en dirección a mi padre que llega sonriente a nuestro lado.

─ Que bueno que los encuentro, Shion me ha informado que no se siente bien joven ─

─ Para nada, me encuentro en excelente estado Su Majestad ─ Le responde al tiempo que dirige una mirada interrogante hacia mí

─ ¡Esplendido!, entonces mandare a ensillar los caballos de inmediato ─

─ ¡No! ─ Grito, luego tomo coincidencia de lo que acabo de hacer al ver la mirada reprochante de mi padre ─ Es decir, no es lo mejor, cuando fui a invitarlo lo encontré en muy mal estado, el joven Hyuuga podría sentirse cansado o tener una recaída en el bosque y yo sola no podría hacer nada. Con todo respeto padre, creo que lo mejor es posponer la salida ─

─ Para nada ─ Responde Neji ─ Tenga por seguro, Su Majestad, que poseo la fortaleza de un roble y que, por ningún motivo, me perdería una salida acompañado de su hija ─

Descarado, su habilidad para mentir es impresionante, logró que mi progenitor creyera todas y cada una de sus palabras.

─ Entonces les daré la orden a los sirvientes de inmediato, confío en que cuidara muy bien a mi hija joven ─

─ Le aseguro que no le quitaré un ojo de encima ─ Eso me sonó a amenaza. Perfecto, si el niño quiera vigilar, probemos su vista.

Estamos ya a varios kilómetros del palacio, él sobre un pura sangre color azabache y yo sobre mi yegua color caramelo.

─ ¿Esto fue idea suya? ─ Me pregunta de manera acusadora, ¿Acaso cree que soy de esas que sueñan con un romance en el bosque? Deje esas fantasías hace mucho tiempo atrás.

─ No, mi padre insiste en que debo pasar tiempo con usted, así que debo obedecer ─ Luego de eso no volvemos a entablar conversación. Llegamos a un claro del bosque donde se encuentra un lago grande y cristalino, dejamos a los caballos para que puedan beber.

Él se apoya a la sombra de un árbol cercano y yo me siento en el suelo cerca del lago, el ambiente es un poco tenso, creo que lo mejor es iniciar una charla para calmar las cosas. Aclaro un poco mi garganta para llamar su atención.

─ Gracias por no contar que me vio practicando ─ Volteó hacia donde está él, me mira fijamente con esos ojos tan extraños pero a su vez hermosos.

─ Hmp…Debería saber que es muy peligroso realizar actividades como esas y el peligro es mayor si alguien la descubre, es muy imprudente ─

No puedo evitar molestarme por sus palabras ¿Es tan difícil hablar sin que se comporte con ese aire de superioridad?

─ Eso ya lo sé ─ Le respondo mientras me pongo de pie ─ Pero no es razón para echármelo en cara, son reglas muy entupidas ¿sabe? ─

─ Las reglas son reglas y deben respetarse ─

─ Pues hay algunas cosas que en verdad no merecen ser respetadas ─

─ Usted es demasiado liberal para ser de la realeza ─

─ Y usted es demasiado engreído para realizar una conversación normal ─

─ ¿En que momento dije que deseaba hablar con usted? ─

Maldición, no se me ocurre nada con que rebatirle, este hombre es tan molesto como una espina enterrada en una uña. Suspiro resignada ¿qué más puedo hacer? Me acomodo a su lado, él permanece con los ojos cerrados.

De repente los caballos comienzan a relinchar atemorizados, lo que hace que me sobresalte y al parecer mi compañero también.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ Le pregunto en susurro

─ Lobos, debemos estar ubicados en su zona de casería ─ Me responde en el mismo tono, de un movimiento rápido saca un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo entrega.

─ Toma esto y corta la soga con la que atamos a los caballos, cuanto más rápido nos marchemos mejor, sería muy peligroso si nos topamos con la jauría entera ─

Corro hasta donde los animales y corto la cuerda lo más rápido posible, apenas termino monto mi yegua y le informo a Neji. Este llega velozmente y sube a su caballo, salimos disparados lo más rápido que pudimos.

Estamos cruzando por los espesos matorrales cuando de entre los arbustos sale una de aquellas bestias haciendo que la yegua se asuste y yo caiga. Mi animal huye hacia las profundidades del monte y yo quedo indefensa ante esa criatura hambrienta, no hay nada con lo que pueda defenderme, parece que hasta aquí llegó mi existencia en este mundo. Cierro los ojos esperando el ataque final, el cual nunca llega, sólo escucho el quejido de dolor del lobo y luego como cae al piso, abro los ojos y me encuentro con el cadáver del que sería mi acecino atravesado por un cuchillo y a pocos metros frente a mí a Neji sobre su corcel, él me había salvado. Baja del caballo y se acerca a mí.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien? ─ Simplemente asiento y trato de ponerme de pie, pero un dolor intenso hace que vuelva a caer, creo que me lastime el tobillo al caer. Neji parece haber notado eso, pasa sus brazos por mi espalda y mis piernas y me levanta.

─ ¿Qué hace? ─ Le pregunto un tanto cohibida por la situación en la que estamos.

─ Se lastimó al caer y no podemos quedarnos más tiempo en este lugar, no haga berrinches ─

Me sube al caballo y luego sube él, su brazo aún rodea mí cintura para que no caiga por el movimiento, voy en la parte de adelante así que no puedo verle el rostro, pero sí puedo sentir su respiración en mi nuca, siento como mi cuerpo se estremece al sentir ese calido aliento.

Ya nos encontramos fuera del lugar, al parecer tardamos mucho tiempo, puesto que ya está anocheciendo. Hace que el caballo disminusca la velocidad y quita el brazo que rodeaba mi cuerpo.

─ Gracias por salvarme ─ Le murmuro de manera que sólo el pueda oírme.

─ Le prometí a su padre que la cuidaría ─ Me responde sin cambiar su suave tono de voz.

─ Aún así gracias. Lamento lo de esta tarde, me comporte muy mal con usted ─

El no contesta y el silencio se hace presente una vez más.

Estamos llegando, puedo ver las luces del palacio.

─ Señor Hyuuga ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? ─

─ ¿Qué desea? ─

─ No me llames princesa, ni ningún otro prefijo ─

─ ¿Y cómo quiere que me refiera a usted? ─

─ Simplemente… Tenten ─

─ Si así lo quieres…Tenten ─

Le sonrío, quizás me equivoque con él, tal vez no sea tan pedante como todos, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, la queja de siempre, cortito U_U, pero tratare de que el resto de los capítulos sean más largos.

En fin me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto: balazos, flores, amenazas, aprecio, lo que sea lo recibo, sólo dejen un review y háganme muy feliz.

Ciao mis lectoras.


End file.
